Secrets Revealed
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: Jackson LaChance was a famous pop/rock star. Percy Jackson was the nerd no one paid attention to. Little did they know they were one in the same. When four girls (Thalia, Katie Gardner, Silena Beauregard, and Annabeth Chase) kidnap him and find out his secret identity, there's little to do. The girls blackmail him into staying in LA and Percy is forced to comply. PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first fanfic in a while! I've been meaning to write this for an eternity! I actually typed it up but I live in Oklahoma and the last storm took my power out (it was terrible, we saw the tornado from my back deck 'MURICA, only place where you go sitesee a tornado or as we say here, tornader) anywho, I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

** Please leave some constructive criticism! Thank y'all!**

Kidnapped? I have actually been kidnapped. This is the stuff that only happens in books or something. Famous pop/rock stars do not simply disappear off the face of the earth. It is highly irregular. My wrist hurt. Have I mentioned that? I wish they had tied the ropes a little looser so I didn't get rope burn every time I shifted.

_Snap out of it, Jackson! You're letting your ADHD get to you! _I was. Two deep breaths now. IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN OOOOOUUUUUUT IIIIIIIIIIINNNN OOOOOUUUUT. Ok, now I can think a little straighter. Back to when it first started. The day of my charity concert.

My name is Percy Jackson. You might know me as Jackson LaChance. See how I cleverly put my last name as my first? Yeah, I am just that cool. Hey, no judgment. I'm not judging you and all you're doing is sitting at a computer reading made up stories about your favorite book characters. I admit that was a bit harsh, I am sorry. Anyways, back to the story.

I got started in my first year at high school. I was your average geeky teen. Black hair, green eyes, glasses. The works. My favorite things to do had been singing and swimming. Of course I had a horrible, absolutely horrible, case of stage fright. Anytime I stepped into the spotlight I couldn't even make a squeak. Scratch that, all I did was squeak. I remember in middle school when I had a small part in the production of _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown _I saw the faces looking up at me and fainted on the spot. Not a highlight in my life.

So in high school I thought I might try a different route. You see, my family (which includes me and my mom) weren't really what most people would consider 'rich'. We barely made it by. Music was my pass to a better life for me and my mom, Sally. I went to a small restaurant that my mom's boyfriend, Paul, owns. It's called the Seaside Café. Paul had set it up so I could do a small gig there. Nothing too big. Just a song or two to a nearly empty room. I had pulled the hood up on my jacket and put on sunglasses. As soon as I stepped on the stage I felt a rush. They didn't know who I was and if I totally messed up, which, let's be honest, was pretty likely, than they couldn't hold it against me.

I sung one of my favorite songs, "Secrets" by One Republic. The crowd seemed to like it so I sang another. And another. Eventually I took a break and I was immediately approached by one of the customers.

"What's your name kid?"I had a brief moment of panic. I couldn't tell him who I actually was. What if I actually knew him, or what if he told someone who knows me.

"Jackson" I said slowly.

"Jackson…" He was waiting for a last name. Glancing around nervously I spotted a poster plastered to the wall. It was a yellow hybrid car with a scantily clad woman laying on top. Under the picture it said '_LaChance Cars, worth taking a chance for!' _

"LaChance, Jackson LaChance" Yeah, that sounded good, suave.

"Well, Jackson LaChance, you're pretty good. Will you sing here more?" That question was quickly answered by Paul

"Of course," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Jackson is hopefully going to become a regular." And I guess that's how I got started. Hiding my identity while I sang. It was probably the best move I've ever made. I could be Jackson and Percy. Even though I love to sing, I must say that I also love being on the side lines.

So yeah, when I got kidnapped… Hang in there, dear reader. The excitement comes soon.

The lights were flashing, the crowd was screaming. A rush of adrenalin coursed through my blood. Even sitting backstage, in my dressing room, I could hear them. Screaming my name, thousands of them. I looked in the mirror for the millionth time. I've had nightmares about going on stage without my blond wig or brown contacts. Let's just say that is something I'd like to keep to myself for a while. A stage hand ran in.

"Jackson, it's almost time." How do you explain the walk to the stage? It's exhilarating. Imagine the anticipation of going on a rollercoaster for the first time. Or diving off the high dive. The way you feel on the ride where your stomach feels as if it might drop foot or the way your heart seems to pound in your throat. Now add in the fact that it's the best day of your life and you feel as if nothing can hold you back. That is the feeling. I've felt it several times already but I never get used to it. My manager gave me a highfive and handed me my microphone.

"Go get 'em tiger, you'll do great" I took one deep breath and stepped into view of the thousand of screaming fans. My band started up and I started to sing.

_"I'm no superman, I can take your hand…"_

It was a song called _"Hero" _**(Originally by Sterling Knight, I don't own it) **it was one of my first hits. It was the song that originally got me noticed in the big times. Since then it's only been up. The concert was in Las Angeles, California. It was a charity event, entry by donation. We were hoping to raise money to help fund research for AIDS and HIV. I thought it was a good idea and my publicist agreed.

After the concert was the signing. I sat outside and took pictures with people and signed CD's and posters. It was my favorite part of the whole process. I love meeting my fans. They're so sweet! After a couple squealing teenage girls passed by, I noticed a couple standing off to the side. They kept glancing my way and muttering to themselves. There were four of them. One looked completely punk, chopped off black hair with blue highlights and dark eyeliner. Another had long black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. A third had wavy, shoulder length, brown hair and hazel eyes. The last one… she was different. She had calculating gray eyes and a face that was near impossible to read. Her hair was blond and fell in spiral curls. She gave me a wink over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow. The glint in her eyes was what some would call malicious. I was pulled back to reality when yet another CD was shoved in my face.

When I went back to my dressing room, I couldn't get that girl off my mind. I'll admit it, she scared me a little. The way she looked at me was almost as if she knew something I didn't. I don't like being left in the dark, it was getting under my skin. I felt as if something big was going to happen soon.

A knock at the door made me jump. _Calm yourself, Percy. You're overreacting. _It was most likely my bodyguard, Paul, coming to get me to go to the hotel. Paul is always standing there, he would never let anyone near my dressing room, would he? I opened the door slowly. The girl from before was standing there smiling.

"Surprise" she said sweetly and kicked me in the chest. I admit, my first thought was _'ow'_. My second thought, of course, was _'WHERE THE HELL IS PAUL!?' _I scrambled backward and tried to regain my footing. I was just about to call out when her three companions stepped into the doorway.

"I dare you to yell" said the one with short black hair, the punk.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound as manly as I could but even I could hear the quaver in my voice.

"Isn't it obvious" said Punk, she held out some rope. Well crap… rope is never good. That was when they all jumped on me. When they pinned me down, they shoved a cloth over my mouth. I smelled something sweet and darkness closed in on me.

**Yeah yeah, crappy ending, I know. Don't hate me cuz you ain't me! Please tell me what you think. Hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go on. Love, hate? Please, if you are to leave a comment include what you liked (like the writing style, the POV, and so on…) and what you disliked. **

**I need constructive criticism! Please feel free to point out any mistakes I've made. Keep in mind this is just the prologue to explain what is going on.**

**Thank y'all for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol… so I didn't realize that Paul was the stepdad/bf when I named the bodyguard after him…FAIL ! I'd like to thank ****Tgirl1934 ****for pointing that out. No, they are not the same person… Anyways, so… awkward turtle time ._. so guess what! SUNDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! HUWAAA! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: birthday's coming soon so I can always hope…**

I heard a groaning noise and slowly shifted my head. Wait… is that noise coming from me? Shut up, me. The groaning stops thankfully and my eyes flutter open slowly. A room sort of fades in. Scarily it has pictures of me covering the walls.

"Where am I?" I was sort of asking myself so I jumped when a soft voice answered.

"My room" I tried to turn my head, but the voice was coming from behind me. The blond girl stepped into view.

"Who are you?"

"My, my, aren't we full of questions today?" Her eyes held a sort of intelligence that made me shiver. "To answer you, my name is Annabeth" Annabeth, it was a nice name I guess… but I bet it would seem a lot nicer if she'd untie me. I tried to shift my hands but the rope cut into my wrists. She was holding a backpack. Wait, is that my backpack? Not cool, not cool at all.

"Can I maybe have my backpack back? Or, you could let me go and keep my backpack!" I said it with a big smile plastered on my face, yeah, that'll get her! Ok, confession time: I was terrified. I didn't know where I was, or why I was here. My management was probably freaking out. They would have my face plastered all over the news, that would be if I didn't have my secret identity. They couldn't just advertise that a Percy Jackson and a Jackson LaChance went missing on the same day, they even happen to look alike! Coincidence I think not!

"You're funny, I think you'll really like it here, Jackson!" She gave me a wide smile. I'm pretty sure this chick was off her rocker.

"Where're the other ones?"

"Oh, Thalia and them?" I gave her a blank stare. "The one with the black and blue hair" Nodding I understood. "They were tired of waiting for you to wake up, so they went home. Probably too much chlorophyll"

"Just how long have I been asleep?" She checked her watch

"About a day" A DAY? Really? I had an interview this morning. And was supposed to be flying home to New York tonight.

"How long am I going to be here? What do you want? If it's money, you can have your money" She chuckled darkly

"We don't want your money, we want you" **(I thought about leaving here, but waaaaaaaaaay too short) **me? AM I GOING TO BECOME A SEX SLAVE? No, calm down, management will find you. "Oh, what's this?" she pulled out my glasses case. Without my contacts, I am blind as heck. She pulled out my glasses and tried them on. "Wow, you're blind!"

"Yeah…" She gave me a weird look and sat up straight.

"You should try them on"

"I can't with my contac-" WAIT! If she knew about my contacts she'd find out about my green eyes. Not good.

"Contacts? You could take them out…" she actually wasn't what I originally thought she was like. I originally thought she was going to be an evil, demonic, slave owner. In reality she was just a curious, if somewhat maniacal, cute girl.

"Naw, I really don't look that good in glasses." I shook my head rapidly, but she stepped closer. She held my chin still in one of her hands. Her hands were warm and soft and… gentle.

"Hold still" she whispered and tried to remove my contact. I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could.

"No, at least let me do it" I knew she had chlorophyll and wasn't afraid to use it. She was messed up but it was best to just do as she says. She stepped behind me and slowly untied my hands. She was afraid I would try to escape. I thought about it for awhile, but my feet were handcuffed, yes, handcuffed to the chair. I brought my wrists around and gently rubbed them. They were bright red with little spots of blood.

"Sorry about that, it was Thalia's idea" She fished out a contact case from my bag and handed it to me. She went into another room and I heard running water. She must have figured I couldn't go anywhere. And she was right. I took a deep breath and popped the contacts out and into the case. She came back with a wet washcloth and held it to my swollen wrists.

I refused to look at her, choosing instead to look at the ground. Everything was incredibly blurry. She slipped the glasses on my face and gently tilted my head up. She gasped quietly

"You have green eyes?" She smiled at me, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Yeah right, girls can't keep their mouths shut. She continued to dig through my bag and pulled out a card at the very bottom. Oh… my student ID. "Let me guess, a wig?" I pointedly didn't look at her. "I actually found this earlier, but I didn't want to shock you by telling you I knew, it was more of an educated guess actually. I thought this was for your brother at first."

I was stuck on the fact that she said she didn't want to shock me. She kidnapped me then tied me to a chair and almost forced me to reveal my 'secret identity'.

"You didn't want to shock me?! Can't you just let me go? I have a mother at home who is probably worried sick, the entire country knows my name and now I didn't show up for an internationally premiered interview!"

"yeah, about that…" She flipped on a television set in the corner.

"World renowned popstar, Jackson LaChance, was reportedly injured at last night's charity concert. The young star had been on his way to the hotel where he was mobbed by fans, and in the chaos he broke his ankle. Jackson is now in recovery at an undisclosed location." There were pictures of a teen about my height with blond hair, stepping out of a limo with his ankle in a cast. The teen was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses.

"Looks like that's all taken care of."She shrugged. "Now, about this wig…" She reached up but a grabbed her wrist.

"Listen, Annabeth, I am not a violent guy, but if you don't let me go, something really bad is about to happen." She gulped

"Y-yeah, let me gr-grab the key" I let go and she scooted to safety. "Now, you see, the problem is that I know your real identity that the world would just _love _to know about. You're in my captive and I have plenty of pictures to prove everything." My shoulders slumped. She had won, she had actually won. "Checkmate"

**Just slightly longer than the other one… sorry. It was nowhere near as funny. I tried. It will get interesting soon and I am sorry for any confusion ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Long time no see! HORRAY FOR SUMMAH! Anyways, so no tornadoes since we last saw each other… that's good, but there were some pretty intense storms who seemed intent on making me get as little sleep as possible… -.- **

**9 reviews?! Pretty good… can we make 15? PUH-LEEEZZZZ **

**Well, gtg spazz… I own nothing **

_"Now, you see, the problem is that I know your real identity that the world would just love to know about. You're in my captive and I have plenty of pictures to prove everything." My shoulders slumped. She had won, she had actually won. "Checkmate"_

Annabeth let me sleep on a blow up mattress which I thought was pretty nice. Although she did handcuff me to the bed leg. I'm sensing a lack of trust here…I woke up early, around eight in the morning. I had forgotten where I was and got a nasty shock when I tried to stretch and my wrist wouldn't disconnect from the bed. Poop.

"Morning" Annabeth called down from on top of the bed. I thought about saying 'good morning' to her, but she doesn't deserve a good morning.

"Bad morning" there, take that Annabeth!

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's like good morning, but I don't like you" Annabeth sighed.

"Oh my God, you are such a seaweed brain" seaweed brain? That was a new one…

"What are we doing today?" I was kinda hoping she was going to say go out for a Sunday stroll. But typically it was never that easy. Right then the doorbell rang and Annabeth jumped up.

"Here, put this back on, that'll be Thalia and the girls." I shoved my wig back on my head and tried to reach for my contacts. If I hadn't been chained to the bed it would have been much easier. As it was, the contacts were about two centimeters to far. I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and I tried to look as dignified as I could chained to a bed. The door burst open with a _THUD!_ The girls from before came in. The one with the long black hair dropped down in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Silena Beauregard and… oh my god! You have, like, green eyes!" This chick talked like a valley girl, it was kind of distracting. Like totally. I just kinda tried to scoot up against the bed.

"Um…"

"He's always had green eyes, we saw it at the concert last night, the camera's just make them look brown" quick thinking, Annabeth. Because they are _totally_ going to believe that.

"Yeah, I remember now!" Well, whadaya know, the ditzy one, Silena, believes it… good ta know.

"Um, Annabeth, maybe this wasn't such a good idea" The brown haired one was my favorite so far.

"Of course this wasn't a good idea, I'm chained to a bed!" She looked embarrassed.

"plus, my dad's gunna need his handcuffs back soon." Her dad's handcuffs? Never mind, I hate all of them.

"Shut up, Katie, I need to think" Annabeth sat down on the bed crosslegged and I looked up at her. Silena kept moving closer and Katie stood awkwardly in the corner. Thalia glared at me from the doorway. "What if he comes to school with us?" All of the girls, and me, stared at her. Yeah, sure, no one would notice that at all.

_"hi, this is my show and tell, Jackson LaChance, yeah, we kidnapped him" _and then the class would clap and they'd all come up to pet my hair.

"Well, I have a black wig he could borrow and no one's seen him with glasses so…"

"What about all his papers?" Thank you, Thalia, what about my papers?

"We could use my computer to forge them. I've done it before" yeah, you could forge my- wait, what?

"Hi, um yeah, don't forget about me down here. Won't your parents notice that I'm staying here?" The three girls (not counting Annabeth) looked at me in concern.

"Nah, I already told them I was having a friend over who was having parental problems. They said you could stay as long as needed. They're very understanding." She's really thought of everything, hasn't she?

"Ok, one last thing, won't he try to escape? Or alert the authorities or something?" Yes, yes I will.

"No, no he won't" well then! "I have some… information he'd rather not have me share with the world" insert demonic smile. Oh, yeah. I heard a door shut downstairs.

"Annabeth, honey? Are you home?" Yay for adults. Annabeth reached down and unlocked my handcuffs.

"yeah, I'm upstairs with my friends" to me she stage whispered "go into the bathroom and put the wig on, it's in the drawer." I took that as 'code' for 'go take the effing wig off before my parents see! Oh, and by the way, put it in the drawer' good thing I speak code. I winked at her and went to the bathroom to take the blasted wig off.

When I came out, a tall Asian woman was in the door talking to the girls.

"Oh, hello. Ou must be Annabeth's friend, what was your name again?"

"Um, Percy?" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Percy, make yourself at home, I'm going to go get some snacks." At that, my stomach let out an impressive grumble and I smiled sheepishly at her.

The girls (again, sans Annabeth) were looking at me strangely.

"Black hair looks good on you" Silena smiled at me, I smiled back as genuinely as I could, seeing as I was still their prisoner. Annabeth's mom, Karen, brought up a plate of oreos and fruit and left us to ourselves. Katie pulled out her i-Pod and plugged it into the speakers. She cranked up the music, and as I feared, my music started playing.

_"From the moment I met you/everything changed/ I knew I had to get you/whatever the pain" _They looked at me as if they expected me to burst into song and dance.

"Oh no, private concerts are only for fans who don't kidnap me." Silena sighed and gave me lovestruck puppy dog eyes. I refused to look at any of them and pointedly stared at the wall. The girls continued talking and gradually they left me alone. I reached over and grabbed my backpack. Searching through the materials. I had a change of clothes, extra contacts, a water bottle, and my i-Pod. Nothing really useful. Nonetheless, I unwrapped my headphones and plugged them in.

Black Veil Brides started playing and I leaned back, gradually forgetting the world. When I opened my eyes though, the girls were watching me. Damnit, I've been feeling more and more like a zoo exhibit since I got here. I pulled my earbud out.

"What?" I said exasperated

"Nothing..." Katie said slowly. They're making me paranoid. "you were just humming…"

"Well I'm sorry if I was disturbing you" They looked aghast.

"No, that's not it!"

"We don't mind!"

"Eh, I love Black Veil Brides."

"Please love me!" Ok then… Thalia likes BVB, I can see that. She has good taste in music. Liking my songs and BVB? Weird… And then there was Silena. She was nice and all, she's just a little bit… like a puppy dog I guess.

These girls were defiantly strange. Katie and her cautiousness. Almost as if she was afraid she would do something wrong, other than kidnap them… Annabeth and her evil genius like persona, Silena and her need to be loved by me, and then there was Thalia, she reminded me of someone, I just couldn't place her…

**Not that long, sorry. I just have these ideal places to stop and I don't want to mess it up. Anyways, next chapter Percy will be introduced to LA High! WHOOP WHOOP! Tell me what you think, I'm sorry for not going into real details about everything but I don't really know, and I need it to work out a certain way, sorry. **

**Ciao, till next time my penguins!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ERMEHGAWSH! I am soooooooo sorry for just up and disappearing like that! I've had band camp (actually, band camp is all this week) and I lost my flashdrive that had all my chapters on it! *facepalm* I know, how much more loserly can I get? Well, here goes nothing...**

**To riml: yes, Sally is worried and Percy is an uber rich popstar who doesn't really need to keep his identity a secret, but he wants to because I am the author and I say so! So ha! Yeah... I justn liked the plot idea and I didn't really have any logical ideas so I'm just kinda going with the flow. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, read my lips "ain't happenin' muchacho!"**

**HOLY S%&T! I totally typed this entire chapter up then I realized I switched POV's *facepalm* ignore it, it'll go away in the next chapter**

The first day of school. Can you say hell? It was always bad enough being the new kid, but a new kid with a secret to hide? Poor Percy didn't stand a chance. He felt like he was under a microscope. Any little thing he said was to be dissected and analyzed. It scared him to death.

"C'mon, _Percy_" Annabeth said, dragging his arm to pull him towards the office.

"Do I have'ta?" Percy whined, uncharacteristically sounding like a two year old. Annabeth didn't even bother to justify that with a response. She just pulled a little harder.

Waking up that morning had been particularity painful, as Percy hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep. He simply laid there in horror thinking of the coming day and of the torture that would await him. Percy had been the new kid before, just once, in third grade. He and his mom had moved from Brooklyn, to Long Island after her husband, Gabe, had died. He had had a run in with a snake. _How unfortunate._ The third graders had been brutal to the new kid. Always singling him out and calling him names. A couple of the other kids would beat down on him, and over all in wasn't a pleasant experience.

"May I help you?" came the voice of an older secretary. She had a nasal voice and graying hair.

"Yeah, I'm, um, a new student."

"naaaaaame?" she drawled. Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson" The old secretary gave him a once over, made a face of disapproval, and handed him a schedule. "Uh, thanks." The secretary snorted and Percy was almost afraid she would keel over right there. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"What's your first class?" Annabeth asked, peering over his shoulder. Percy looked, it was French One with Ms. Tiffany. "Ah, French, tough luck." She looked at him and smirked. "If only you were fluent due to... hmm, I don't know, a European tour?"

"Shhh!" She stuck her tongue out at him and flaunted off. _Great, I don't know where I'm going... _

'Need some help?" Percy looked up and saw a small Native American girl with chopped hair.

"Uh, yeah..." He blushed.

"It's cool, I'm Piper McLean" She took his schedule. "And you are... Perseus Jackson"

"It's just Percy"

"Ok, just Percy, so you have French?" Percy nodded. "That's what I have too, just follow me!" Percy did and was relieved to make it to class unharmed, and in time for the bell.

"bonjour, quel est ton nom" **(hello, what's your name) **said a pretty woman at the door.

"Je m'appelle Percy Jackson" **(my name is Percy Jackson) **Percy said in fluent French.

"très bon!" **(very good!) **"Parlez-vous couramment?" **(are you fluent?)**

"Oui" **(that should be self explanatory) **the French teacher, Ms. Tiffany, smiled at him and nodded him into the classroom.

"You speak French?" Piper asked him, looking confused. Percy gave her a look that clearly said _'no duh' _"well, I guess that was kind of obvious, wasn't it?"

"Little bit..."

French had been a pretty easy language for Percy to learn, it had only taken him a couple weeks. He liked to learn new languages while on tour, and since he visited places like France and Canada a lot he figured it would be pretty useful. At his other school, in New York, Percy had been taking Spanish as well, the two languages were closely related and made it easy to learn both.

Percy zoned out for much of the class, only coming too when Ms. Tiffany asked him questions. At one point, she had him stand in front of the class and demonstrate proper pronunciation. Percy blushed and managed to not mangle a few of the words.

When the bell rang, he said goodbye to Piper and headed off to AP Calc **(Idk what math he should be taking...it's what my sis is taking and she's in 11th grade) **Annabeth was in this class. He tried to sit as far away from her as possible, but as it turns out, the seating chart gods were not on his side. He ended up just to her left.

"So how's your day going?"

"Fabulous" Percy made sure his sarcasm was noted.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Percy just ignored her and watched the teacher write complex equations on the board.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch time. Percy had been starved for quite some time. He didn't have the stomach to eat this morning, and once his nerves settled, he quickly regretted it. Today's lunch was meatloaf, with green beans and mashed potatoes. The meatloaf was an odd color, somewhere between red and green, Percy stayed far away from that. The green beans were semi-slimy but edible, and the mashed potatoes were cold. All in all, Percy gave it a .5 stars.

He had been making his way over to an uninhabited table by the trash cans when Silena showed up out of nowhere and dragged him over to her table.

"Hi guys!" she chirped. "This is Annabeth's cousin, Percy!" I managed a half smile at them. The table had plenty of people sitting there. There was Piper, who was sitting on some blond guy, in a football uniforms, lap. There were two identical **(go with it for the story) **boys with matching mischeivious grins, a curly haired boy who wouldn't stop moving, and of course, the Fearsome Four.

He sat down and tried to look as inconspicuous as possibly, but they kept asking him questions. Eventually he just started to ignore them and they started to ignore him too. I zoned out as they talked and was only brought back with the mention of his name.

"-of course Percy is going to do it, I already signed him up!" Annabeth looked at him with an evil grin as she caught him looking.

"What am I signed up for?" She gave him an evil shrug _'I didn't even know shrugs could be evil' _Percy thought

"The talent show, of course, Percy is an amazing singer!" Whaaaaa?

"No, I most certainly am not" everyone at the table started to plead. "Ok, fine! Whatever, I'll do it, just shut up" Percy gave them all an evil glare, but smiled a little. The table burst into cheers. "But don't think I'm going to be happy about it!"

"C'mon, _Percy_, it'll be fun!" Percy was ready to punch a tree. And he was only halfway through the first day.

**sobsobsob I'm really disappointed in myself. I expected longer, better, and quicker updates. Ignore the POV change, please. **

**Sorry this took so long!**

**I love y'all!**

**double-oh-nothing**


End file.
